hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Thor (Character)
"I'VE BEEN CARRYING THIS HAMMER ALL DAY AND MY ARMS ARE SO THOR!" Early Life Biography Thor first appeared in the video How Thor should have ended, in the video just like in the film Thor says good bye to Jane Foster as he leaves for Asgard to fight Loki and states that he will come back for her. Jane kisses Thor on the lips and he joins in to. Heindell tells Thor that they have to leave however Thor decides to leave it as he has a girlfriend and has his hammer back so he decides to stay. He tells the others good luck and throws away his hammer. Thor then appears in the super cafe with Superman and Batman.(Mysteriously with his hammer) Superman is confused to why Thor left everything back on Asgard. Thor then asks Superman if he would do the same thing which he says no but Batman says yes as chicks are his Kryptonite. Which then makes Superman confess that he would leave everything behind too. Superman then asks Thor that Loki could still destroy the ice realm but Thor reassures him that his father Odin will take care of Loki when he awakes from the Odin sleep. (Which he does) Batman tell Thor that Odin is extreme for Banishing him to Earth. Thor agrees saying will Odin is a little strict but everything he does he does for a good reason. Superman and Batman then bring up that one of Odin actions is raising Loki as a baby who then goes crazy with rage and becomes Thor's lifelong enemy. Thor agrees but gets the last laugh when he roast both Batman and Superman by saying that while he has Odin as a father Batman and Superman do not as they were both killed. Thor then left and later made a joke about carrying his hammer all day made his arms Thor. Thor's 2nd appearance was in How God of War should have ended where he was summoned by Kratos to fight him as he had killed all the Greek gods. Kratos told Thor that he was about to meet his maker which Thor thought was Stan Lee. However Thor was easily killed by Kratos by being cut in half and his body vanished. (Please note in this video Thor's appearance is based of his comic book and animation form instead of the movies) Allies Enemies Appearances * How Thor Should Have Ended * How God of War Should Have Ended * How The Avengers Should Have Ended * How Thor The Dark World Should Have Ended * How The Avengers: Age of Ultron Teaser Should Have Ended * How The Avengers: Age of Ultron Should Have Ended - Part One * How The Avengers: Age of Ultron Should Have Ended - Part Two * How Thor Ragnarok Should Have Ended * How Avengers Infinity War Should Have Ended * Infinity War Alternate HISHE * How Captain Marvel Should Have Ended * How Avengers: Endgame Should Have Ended * Avengers: Endgame Alternate HISHE Gallery Thor (Ragnarok).PNG Thor (Ragnarok Alt).PNG Civilian Thor.PNG Thor (Ragnarok - Battle Arena).PNG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters